


"fxxk it (the elevator bet)"

by orphan_account



Series: nsfw! 2park [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck you, Park Jihoon, fuck you.And Woojin will, thank you very much.





	"fxxk it (the elevator bet)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparks_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparks_fly/gifts).



> I'M SO SORRY T-T  
> this is not beta-ed and will never be beta-ed.  
> i suddenly cannot read  
> inspired by 2park flirting in san jose ((we love flirts in this economy))  
> N e ways, I don't understand why people are asking me for smut LMAO this is trashy i h8 myself
> 
> ALSO!! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH M/M SEX.
> 
> RATED XXXX. ALSO FEEL FREE TO KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLS OWO

  
It has been tiring at its finest.

Wanna One members have just wrapped up the first tour in U.S (in San Jose, to be exact) and somehow, Woojin is frustrated because it means that there won't be any “babe time” at all with Jihoon since they're going to be hell of busy for the following months (fuck, three months outside the land of his beloved country) and it's already making Woojin well frustrated.

Adding the fact that during Wanna Be performance, Jihoon the audacity to tease him after he wrapped the silver confetti around them and when he had try to lean, the tease looked like he was about to freak out. _(Fuck you, Park Jihoon, fuck you.)_

 _And Woojin will, thank you very much_.

As soon as they enter the sleek and mirrored elevator, Woojin chances a glance. One of the many glances he’s ready to spare for tonight. Then, he gulps. Because Park Jihoon looks fucking fuckable tonight. In his white t-shirt and loose Nike pajama shorts. So when Woojin turns to look at him one more time, thinking of pressing Jihoon against the wall, feeling the cold hard metal on their bodies, and hearing him moan and gasp, he can’t himself anymore.

He twists his body and crashes his lips against those chapped ones, not even allowing for the older to speak any protest. He tastes like gummy bears. He ravishes the chapped lips on his, Jihoon instantly gasping as he sees their reflection.

“What are you doing?” He questions instantly, trying (not really hard, okay) to push the younger from him, frowning. “This is no time for becoming horny.”

Woojin pouts at him. “Then when is, my love?” He whines softly, still sucking Jihoon’s lips gently then trailing kisses down Jihoon’s jawline.

Jihoon would have enjoyed it, really. Because every single time with Woojin is special and something he wants to treasure but, “we are in an elevator!” He gasps loudly, frantically looking around for a cctv. Good thing tonight’s cctv in this elevator is not working.

He tries to avoid Woojin by smoothly gliding away from their side to another. But Woojin is ever persistent as he moves down with him.

“So?” He asks even uncaring, but he’s getting closer at him once more. His eyes are glazed with nothing but want and need towards him, sucking Jihoon’s right lobe this time. “There’s nobody around. It’s 2:30 am, my love. And I’m sure you’ll be begging for it, too.”

To prove his point, Woojin grinds himself down on Jihoon. Jihoon, the ever stupid, moans. He blushes like a red tomato when Woojin looks back at him with a smirk that he loves to hate. If only he could take off thatsmirk, he should would have done before.

“Wooj, please---” He begs but with less force this time, trying (and unsuccessfully) reaching the 11th floor button.

The younger shakes his head with a small smile. “Let’s have an elevator bet.”

“What.” He deadpans. Because fucking what is this elevator bet? He knows (and everyone does) that he and Woojin love having bets but what the hell is an elevator bet?

“An elevator bet.” He reiterates, fingers dancing across his nape, sending shivers down his spine. Woojin always knows his weakness. “I’ll push five buttons, the last one is the twenty-eighth floor.” Woojin is now back to murmuring against Jihoon’s neck. Hot and alluring.

Twenty-eighth floor, Jihoon thinks. It's his floor where he stays with Daehwi and Jaehwan hyung.

There is something about Woojin’s low tone voice that excites Jihoon for a reason.

“If you still won’t want it by the time we reach our floor,” Woojin halts to run his tongue across his collarbone which makes him whine. “then we’re not doing it.”

“And what if I do?”

“Are you saying you want to?”

“Woojinie---” He moans at Woojin’s lips.

They both separate, saliva connecting them. Woojin finds Jihoon fucking hot like this --- lost and lost --- as he thumbs the saliva between them. “If you do, then we’ll do it --- wherever and however you want, my love.”

Jihoon pants, leaning his head back to the cold hard metal of the elevator as he watches the younger pressing the first button.

  
**19th floor**

  
“Fuck you, Woojin!” He whines at him because his boyfriend knows how to play this game well that Jihoon can't keep up. He knows when to push Jihoon's buttons well and Woojin knows how to win this game. But he's tired and all he wants to do is to lie on his bed with Woojin's arms around him.

That's all.

_Or probably not._

Not when Woojin looks like he wants to devour him whole. Especially not when Jihoon wants him to.

The younger slowly walks up to him and attaches his lips again to Jihoon's collarbone, eliciting a moan from the older. He trashes around as Woojin's strong hands slip up and down past his sleeveless shirt because no matter how much they've done this together, there's something tingling whenever Woojin touches him like this. He closes his eyes as rubs his hands at Woojin's back.

“But--” He stutters. “what if there's someone? What if they see us?” That thought makes Jihoon opens his eyes once more and pulls away from his boyfriend.

He gives him The Look™ that immediate dissipates his worries away, he'd have Jihoon kneeling on the floor instead as he smirks and answers with nothing but honesty. “I'm assuring you, my love, you won't have time to give a fuck, you'd be so so so gone by then, trust me.”

“How can you be so confident by this, Park Woojin? We're in an elevator, for goodness' sake! And we've just finished our concert. How is this fair?” Jihoon snapped at the younger.

Woojin nuzzles his nose under Jihoon's jawline. All smooth and all his. With a shaky laughter, he says. “How is you teasing me on stage fair? I wanted a kiss yet you pushed me, so now I'm trying to get what I have wanted.”

“And that is?”

“You begging for me.” Woojin chuckles softly, pushing his shirt up to reveal his chest, closing his lips around his nipple, sucking it not-so-gently. Jihoon squirms in his place, a moan escaping from his mouth and immediately covers it with his hand.

Woojin looks up at him, Jihoon's cheeks are adorning with red and looks so so so fucking good like this. He sucks harder and harsher this time, leaving no time for Jihoon to cover his mouth.

“Look at you, my love,” He drawls out his words carefully for Jihoon to process because he looks like he's too withdrawn by this time. “no longer resisting me and giving up.” Jihoon has tried his goddamn hardest to deny it with him curling his fists on his side, shaking his head in irrationality. He knows he should push the younger away, he knows that they're about to reach 19th floor but Woojin is so goddamn good.

“I bet --” Woojin says, his teeth attached to the bud of his nipple, his other hand twisting the other bud, Jihoon groans from pleasure. Woojin, this time, grins from amusement. “you would moan. And sure, you did, my love.”

Jihoon knocks his fist on Woojin's head and glances at the top of the elevator. The number turns to 19 and Jihoon feels his stomach falling as the elevator dings and it opens. The panic settles in as he imagines squealing fangirls with clicking cameras on their faces.

It must have been obvious the way he freezes as Woojin's chuckle brings him back to his reverie. “There's nobody nobody but us.” True enough, there's nobody outside. Woojin moves them nearer the buttons and jams the second button.

  
**7th floor**

  
Jihoon sighs in relief as Woojin wastes no time that as soon as the doors close, he tugs the whole shirt upwards and leaves hot trails all over Jihoon's body. Good thing he's done some exercise today so his body looks fit because even if he's been with the younger, he still feels immensely shy because the latter even has his own abs!The audacity!

Woojin kneels down in front of him, playfully licking his belly button with much gusto. Jihoon's body shivers from the contact, his defined stomach dipping from such pleasure and sending him to his most delirious state.

The younger looks up, his eyes half-lidded, when he feels Jihoon's hands in his head a little bit tighter than he expects and stands up till he meets his lips with his, tongues clashing in process. Both of them battling for dominance. Why the older is insisting, Woojin wouldn't understand when he knows he's going to lose, too.

  
So the older loses the battle and gives up, only wrappings his limbs at the back of Woojin's nape.

The elevator makes a noise signaling that they have come to another floor but Woojin does not even mind because he doesn't even bother looking while Jihoon tiptoes and finds no one waiting outside and feels Woojin's hands rubbing his tensed back.

Woojin returns back to nipping Jihoon's lobe, particularly at his right ear, which hears so many filthy teasings and moans during their “babe time” or Woojin's hushed promises when nobody hears. He hates how easily Jihoon buys the younger's teasing and he can't help himself when it comes to Woojin.

Though Woojin's mouth is very busy, he casts a side way glance at the mirror of the elevator and finds himself more aroused than ever. Jihoon (anything about him, quite honestly) makes Woojin aroused. The way his very pretty eyes are glazing with so much desire --- the way his lips are half open as he moans in delight --- the way his fists close on Woojin's hair tight loose tight loose --- the way his whole body shudders from excitement. He likes all of Jihoon. He likes everything the older does it makes Woojin crazy. He only wants Jihoon and Jihoon all by himself, you can call him selfish.

  
**Basement 2**

  
There's a loud shriek.

The two men peep up as they see an old woman in his 50's standing outside the elevator. She's holding a small girl in her arms who's the real owner of the shriek and Jihoon almost almost sends the younger out from the elevator after pushing him away.

But it feels like they don't know them,thankfuckinggod I'm about to kill Woojin , because there's no recognition in their eyes instead just pure shock written all over their faces.

The woman mutters “go ahead, just enjoy younglings” then chuckles after the doors closes.

Woojin pouts at the older and pushes the next button.

**30th floor**

The younger walks forward him but Jihoon has his hands in front of him, ready to fight Woojin. “That's ---” Woojin chuckles from entertainment. “---thrilling.”

Jihoon badly wants to punch his ugly face this time as he tries to avoid the younger's advances once more. “Fuck fuck fuck, what if they tell on us, Woojin? Oh my god, what the fuck? You know how bad Swings is now! I can't believe this. Oh god oh god oh god.”

He tries and tries and tries to scold the latter, mouth running a mile with why they should have never done this, fuck you, Park Woojin, how their careers are about to see the end earlier than they are supposed too, _fuck you again, Park Woojin, I'm going to kill you in your sleep, Jinyoung can take the blame._

However, the latter has his hold against him once more, fingers bent in front of the older's lips.

“Don't touch --- ugh fuckk--”Because Woojin fucking Woojin's hand is in his erection through his jeans. Jihoon's head lolls back against the cold metal wall of the elevator from new sensation he's feeling. For this, he hears a sneer from Woojin which gets a whack in return.

  
Woojin presses his palm harder and purrs, “Calm down, my love.”

“Calm down??” Jihoon angrily yells, at the same time moans. He's been trying to push the younger away from him to no avail because he's insistent and stubborn as fuck, refusing to back down because he knows he's going to win this.

“Shhh... shh...” Woojin pacifies harder, lips trailing hot small kisses on Jihoon's neck.

“Geroffme.” Jihoon mumbles through his words, voice losing the firmness as Woojin sucks and palms harder than he should have.

Woojin's eyes travel upwards and sees they're about to reach the 30th floor, he's not realized the time wasted from Jihoon's protests and fumbles through Jihoon's shorts, feeling the wetness of the older through it.

Jihoon gaps and yells an involuntary gasp when Woojin closes the distance and rolls his hips forward till both of their erections through clothed shorts and pants touch. And god this feels so good --- so fun and thrilling --- and oh god, Woojin's hands are so good.

Woojin's hands slip under Jihoon's lose shorts as he grips Jihoon's cock, thumb pressing the slit, and leans to whisper. “You know, my love, that you want this. You know you want to give up --- I know you want to scream fuck fuck fuck, Woojin harder --- faster – fuck Woojin. I know you want to let everyone right now that I’m fucking you real hard.”

Jihoon can’t stop the vibrating moans from his mouth as Woojin continues stroking him.

“You want me to give it to you real and hard, don’t you?” Another tug on his cock.

Jihoon shakes his head.

Which results to more tugging and nipping on his collarbone.

The elevator stops at 30th. It’s empty, Woojin notes, as he pushes the last floor.

**25th floor**

Woojin knows this is the last straw or he’s not getting what he wants. He tugs Jihoon harder until Jihoon himself is the one that grinds himself like a madman on Woojin’s hard on.

Such a definite wonderful sight.

Jihoon kissing his lips hungrily as if he’s losing out the world. He knows he’s tried his goddamn best not to ---- to resist --- but Woojin knows his like the back of his palm because the next thing he knows is he’s jumping on his boyfriend’s arms.

“Yes good.” He says. “Yes ---yes---”

“Yes what, Jihoonie?” The younger pulls away, looking so hot with his lips swollen. Jihoon tries catching it again but the latter adamantly refuses until he gives up.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Fuck me real hard and good, my love.”

Woojin thumbs his cheeks and kisses him again, no time for Jihoon to second think. “Pink looks the prettiest on you. As you wish, my princess.”

  
**25th floor**

The elevator opens, thankfully still empty as Woojin who has arms wrap around Jihoon comes out of it.

Jihoon peppers the younger with soft kisses as they carefully make their way to the fire exit.

_Seriously, fire exit, Park Woojin?_

The moment the door of the fire exit closes, Woojin turns to look at Jihoon who’s biting his lips. Then he swoops in as soon as he puts the older on the floor, sliding his knee in between the shorter’s legs. This gives immense pleasure to the other who pushes his head on the wall with a contented sigh.

Jihoon loses all his sanity. He knows somebody might peep in. He knows somebody might hear them. But he gives no fuck anymore not when the younger has discarded his sleeveless shirt on the stairs. Too far gone with delight.

And Woojin takes pride in this. The most beautiful sight he can ever see. Where he can only watch in amazement as his soulmate ---- his love ---- loses himself too much to care. He hasn’t noticed that he’s stopped touching Jihoon until he hears a gruff.

“Park Woojin.” The older whines. “--- don’t fucking tell me you’re chickening out on me!”

The younger smirks as Jihoon makes his way down to his knees, freeing Woojin from his pants. This time, Woojin buckles in his heels.

“My baby --- did you miss me?” Jihoon plays this game well as he nips on Woojin’s boxer.

There’s a sound from Woojin’s mouth as he pulls off his boxer and is met by his own proud standing erection. Jihoon gulps and looks up with teasing eyes.

“I’d miss you so much, my love.” Jihoon says and the he nuzzles his nose on Woojin’s thigh then giving him teasing licks on his erection.

“Take it.” He orders.

And the older obliges. He takes Woojin in his mouth and the taller one has to steady himself with his hands as Jihoon licks and circles his pretty little mouth on his cock.

“Do I still look the prettiest like this?” He asks, fluttering his eyelashes like he’s an innocent boy.

Woojin groans and pushes Jihoon off of him, turning him towards the wall. He admires how perky his boyfriend’s ass is, kneading his hands in process.

Jihoon struggles to keep his balance and meets his cheek with the white wall, trying to bite on his hand for not to emit any sound.

But “oh fuck, yes” is something that he cannot stop himself because Woojin’s finger has puckered through his entrance causing for Jihoon to push more of his face onto the wall. Woojin ever so slowly striking the hole which sends him to a more delirious state.

“Fuck, Woojin we don’t have argghh---” Jihoon moans because he’s been spanked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then finally finally, Woojin’s digit finally enters his first digit into Jihoon. The latter clenching and unclenching himself around his finger and Woojin cannot wait till he finally enters him. But best things comes to those who wait patiently and patiently he’d wait.

Because Jihoon pushing himself away from the wall to finger fuck himself faster looks so majestic as he enters the second digit, scissoring Jihoon and receiving higher notes from him, as well.

“Like this, love?” He asks as he pushes his digits harder into the same spot which he knows would make Jihoon see stars. In return, the older nods his head.

“Yeah--- fuck, love.”

Woojin pushes himself towards him, putting his face on his right shoulders and lazily replies. “Yes, love, that’s right. We’re fucking.”

“Hngg---”

“And look at you writhing your body. Fuck, your flexibility always amazes me.”

Words finally leaves Jihoon’s head as he glances down to his cock and touches it. One tug, two tugs, then ahh. This action displeases the younger as he pulls out his digits and faces him.

“Woojin--- love, you can’t---”

Woojin wastes no more time as he attaches his lips onto his lips again. When their mouths are free, Jihoon mumbles. “I want you, Woojin. I want you to make me feel like I’m completely lost. I want you to make me scream your name out loud the whole twenty-fifth floor can hear. Fuck, I want you, Woojin.”

Woojin loses his self-control as Jihoon jumps on his arms, legs tightens around the younger’s waist. He does not hesitate any longer as his own cock brushes around Jihoon’s entrance. In one swift move, Woojin moves inside Jihoon.

It stings at first, bringing tears into Jihoon’s eyes because somehow Woojin is big --- bigger than his fingers, #factsonly, but this sends him to cloud nine. He hears Woojin growls in his ears as he meets down Woojin’s thrust. Their patterned rhythm is so fast Jihoon cannot handle.

“More.”

Woojin obliges, attacking his lips for the nth time that night. Their tongues roughly running to fight down muffled moans. He changes his position, hands under Jihoon’s ass, and sees Jihoon’s body shivers from the pleasure, encouraging Woojin to thrust more.

“Woojin---” Jihoon says like a mantra as Woojin pushes against him in and out and in and out. Woojin remembers Jihoon’s cock and envelops his hot cock around his left hand, setting a pattern with his own thrust.

“So tight. So right.”

Jihoon’s whole body jerks as he knows he’s fighting his way to his climax and he knows Woojin can feel it. It’s obvious with his eyes as he catches his gaze.

“Come, my love.” Woojin whispers against him. Jihoon nods and obliges because the next thing he realizes is that he comes into Woojin’s hand.

Woojin bites his lips harder, the way Jihoon lets out his orgasm forever stuck inside his mind as he thrust harder and deeper. Two more hard thrusts and he’s releasing himself inside Jihoon.

Neither says a word as they slump on the floor. Just two lips finding their ways around each other’s faces. Neither moves, Woojin still coming inside Jihoon.

“Oh my god.” Jihoon comments with a smile. “That was ----”

“The most mind-blowing elevator sex ever? Or fire exit sex ever?”

Jihoon weakly glares at him, Woojin setting him on the floor as he watches the younger gather their clothes around. They wordlessly put their clothes back on after some minutes of heavy breathings.

Before they can get out of the fire exit, Woojin pulls Jihoon into a long and sweet kiss which gives the latter so much cavities and an A+ for its toe curling sweetness because Woojin has that goofy smile in him again.

“Love you.”

Jihoon hits him slightly on his forehead and answers, “Love you more.”

They separate when Jihoon enters the room, only to see Daehwi and his nest hair when the younger comes out from his room, rubbing his eyes.

“Jihoonie hyung?” Daehwi calls out.

“Why are you still awake?” He asks the younger.

“I dreamt that you were shouting. I thought you were real shouting. It felt so real.” Daehwi shudders, rubbing his arms. “I thought I had to save you from a monster.”

Jihoon grins. Daehwi is so close to that. He ruffles Daehwi’s head and tells the younger to go back to sleep. The younger does so and plops himself in his bed once more.

The other follows him in his own bed. With a smile. And a sore ass.

> _There is no monster, Hwi. Just Woojin and his monster cock._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/whoojined)
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/peachesandparks)


End file.
